daresiafandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Isaias
'''Matthew Winston Isaias '''is a civilian victim caught up in the Two-Faced War and is the main male protagonist of the Two-Faced War: Sidestories and appears in Two-Faced War. He later meets an android who would soon become his companion. Appearance Given that he served in the military for most of his young adult ages, he wears apparel that benefits him through tactical means (cargo/hiking pants, water resistant wear, etc.) and complements his outfit with a leather jacket or windbreaker. He has fairly long and messy hair. History Matthew Isaias enlisted in the Daresian Imperial Army at the age of 19. He served as a special forces operator until the age of 27 where he requested to be discharged from his position in the military. After his resignation in the military, Matthew worked as a programmer and part-time engineer in a small technology business. Plot '''Prologue One night while the city was sleeping, a rocket hit a neighboring house in the village which caused everyone to wake up, only to find themselves in the middle of a battlefield between the armed forces of Daresia and ''-faction name-''. Trying to evacuate civilians out of the village compound to safety, Matthew was caught in an explosion and was knocked unconscious. The following morning, Matthew woke up to see the whole village in ruins, leaving only a few buildings standing but with damage. Seeing as the village could be attacked again, he salvaged what he could and left to find a safer place to hide until rescue missions could be sought out. While looking out for any survivors, Matthew encountered ''-faction name-'' soldiers who were arresting civilians. Matthew decided to take matters into his own hands and free the arrested civilians and take out the soldiers. While fighting with one of the troopers, he was surrounded by reinforcing soldiers. As he was about to be executed on the spot, a small group of survivors took out the soldiers and rescued Matthew. Matthew asked what was going on and the leader of the survivors, Ratchet, explained that there was a war going on between Daresia and ''-faction name-'' and that they heavily violated the peace treaty and acted by starting a war. Ratchet explained that the war had started just 1 day prior to the town and the whole city being attacked while the ''-faction name-'' forces spread out their attack throughout half of the West coast of Daresia. As Matthew got a grip on the situation, he asked to join their group for the meantime until he could find a way to make his way to the mainland. Ratchet agreed to this and introduced the 3 other members, Maya, Lenny, and Jerry. Ratchets Arc As soon as Matthew joined the Ratchets, he and the others had been actively participating in relief, peacekeeping and volunteering operations conducted by larger groups and on some occasions by Daresian forces. As the months passed, Matthew would gain some stress because of the countless of deaths he had witnessed against the ''-faction name-'' forces, which made him desperate to quit and move out to the capital city of Daresia. He had discussed this with the other members and they were glum to hear him plan to leave and travel in a few weeks but understood his situation and accepted this. One day, Ratchet, Maya and Jerry went out to retrieve supply caches while Matthew and Lenny were to stay guard in the safehouse. While Matthew and Lenny were conversing, they heard sudden and hard knocking on the door. They cautiously opened the door to find a bloodied and wounded Maya leaning against the wall. They rushed to get her in and treat her wounds. She denied this and said that they were ambushed by ''-faction name-'' troops and Ratchet had asked her to go back to the safehouse to warn them about the invaders' push in the city lines. She mentioned to Matthew to save Ratchet before she bled to death. This caused Matthew and Lenny to rage and move to the location of the supply exchange. They encounter a firefight between Daresian troops and invaders and quickly aid the supply team. Lenny finds Ratchet wounded behind a burned APC with Jerry lying dead with a shot to the head and patches Ratchet up. The firefight continues until an enemy APC barges in carrying more reinforcements. Lenny tries to destroy the APC with a rocket but gets shot and killed by a machine gun placement. As ''-faction name-'' soldiers continue to overwhelm and swarm their location, Ratchet tells Matthew to hand him the detonator and ultimately tells Matthew to run. At first Matthew refuses to do so but Ratchet explains that there is no time left and that the surrounding buildings are rigged with explosives. He then gives Matthew covering fire as Matthew runs away from the supply exchange. During his final moments, Ratchet brings out a photo of the group before triggering the detonator and exploding himself along with the APC and the troops on the ground. As Matthew hears the explosion, he feels grieve and anger knowing that Ratchet had sacrificed himself for his sake. A Meeting to Remember Arc ''-to be continued''